Exams Were Made To Kill
by GleekCow13
Summary: It's exam season at Dalton Academy, and Kurt still is having trouble catching up on the advanced curriculum. He decides that there is only one way to get him through these hard times, all nighters and caffeine. But, will he take it to far to get him into trouble that he can not reverse? Warning: trigger drug use.


Kurt closed his math textbook and threw it on the floor. If he kept giving up on math, he would definitely fail his exam. Kurt fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes. He let sleep take over him.

XxxxX

Kurt awoke two hours later finding himself on the floor, using his math book as a pillow.

"This is the only use it's going to get." Kurt muttered to himself while getting up and throwing the book on his bed. He went over to his desk drawer, and pulled out a bottle of caffeine pills. Taking two out, popping them into his mouth, and heading back over to his bed to study.

XxxxX

Exams are right around the corner and Kurt still isn't used to the extra, challenging work load. Exams at McKinley are only twenty percent of your final grade, when Dalton's is fifty percent. As soon as Blaine told Kurt this, he knew he needed something to keep him awake. He needed more study time.

So that day he carefully got off the grounds of Dalton to go to a store nearby. He was hoping to find the same brand of caffeine pills he has been using because at least he knew they worked. He was also hoping that he would be able to actually buy them without an id. Kurt was seventeen, but people seemed to question his age, and he just happened to forget his license in his dorm room.

Kurt was happy to find the right pills next to the vitamins. He quickly threw a fist up into the air, before picking up a bottle and continued walking down the aisle. To make it look less suspicious, he picked up a birthday card also. He was relieved that he was able to pay for his items without any trouble, now the problem was sneaking back into Dalton without people questioning his purchases.

Kurt practically ran to the school doors, and slipped inside. He slipped the bag under his arm in his coat, and tried to not look like he was sneaking caffeine pills into his door room. He smiled at other students as he passed, trying to act as normal as possible.

When Kurt got to his dorm, and closed the door he was caught off guard when he saw Blaine sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

"Blaine, what are you doing here? More importantly how did you get in here?" Blaine flashed Kurt a quick smile before looking down at his hands.

"I um…I came to see if you were adjusting to the Dalton curriculum, and if you needed help with anything. I see you aren't very happy with Pre-Calc since the book was thrown on the floor." Blaine said while picking up the book from the floor and carefully placing it on Kurt's desk. "And, as for how I got in here, you left your door unlocked, and I kind of just let myself in. Sorry." Blaine apologized with a small smile on his face, hoping that it would get him out of trouble. He was relieved when he saw Kurt smile back.

"It's okay Blaine, you know I don't care about that, well as long as it is just you that does it. Um…about that offer, I would love to have your help in Pre-Calc. I just need to use the bathroom really quick, so if you'll excuse me." Kurt said while shuffling off in the direction of the bathroom. Once inside he shut the door, and sighed in relief that he wasn't caught, and he may actually be able to catch up in math.

He took the bag out from under his arm, keeping the birthday card in the bag, while taking two more pills before putting the bottle in cabinet above the sink. He took one more deep breath, before opening the door, and getting ready to suffer through Pre-Calculus.

Kurt came and sat down next to Blaine on his bed, waiting for him to begin. Blaine started flipping through the book before he turned to Kurt.

"Where do you want to start?"

"Um…the beginning?" Blaine's eyes went wide.

"Kurt, you do know the exam is in two days. I don't think we can cover all of that in the time being. I've learned from experience not to pull all nighters. So, hopefully you won't."

"Blaine the exam is fifty percent of our grade. I can't fail. My family gave up pretty much everything to have me go here. I would hate myself if I failed, and they would just be so disappointed."

"Kurt, it's okay. You're not going to fail. I am going to be your knight in shining armor and save you from failing this exam." Blaine smiled cheekily at Kurt. Kurt smiled back before throwing a pillow at his face.

"You are going to get it Mr. Hummel!" Blaine yelled before chasing Kurt around the room.

Blaine tackled Kurt to the ground, pinning his arms above his head. Blaine leaned in close to Kurt's face before asking,

"What do you say for hitting me in the face with a pillow?"

"Do you hear that?" Kurt tried not to concentrate on the sound flowing through his ears, and going straight to his brain, but he couldn't really do anything to stop it. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain, before hearing Blaine say,

"You're not getting off the hook that easily."

"No Blaine, I'm being serious. There is an obnoxious ringing in the room right now, and it hurts a lot." Blaine looked down at Kurt in concern.

"I don't hear anything. Are you okay?" Blaine quickly unstraddled Kurt, and helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just hearing things. Can we get back to studying? I was serious about failing before."

"Sure."

XxxxX

Blaine let out a loud yawn before looking over at the clock. They have been studying for about three hours, and he was about done for the night. He looked over at Kurt to see he was staring at his book wide eyed, and he looked a little anger at the problems presented in front of him. There was no way he was still able to concentrate on the problems.

"Kurt, I think it's a little late. We can continue this tomorrow. But, I think you should go to bed. We have that English exam tomorrow, and I actually don't know if I will stay awake during it."

Kurt quickly whipped his head up from his Pre-Calc book, eyes still wide while the hand holding his pencil starting shaking in front of him. Blaine watched as Kurt quickly stumbled off of his bed to retrieve his English textbook.

"Thank god you reminded me Blaine. How could I forget about the English exam tomorrow? I think I'm about caught up on the reading, but I have to make sure I know the answers or I'll never finish the exam."

Blaine stared at Kurt, not believing what he was seeing. How could he not be tired after all of the studying of the most boring thing on earth? Blaine watched as Kurt tried several times to flip the page in his notebook, failing in each attempt, until finally getting to his English notes. Kurt tried to start writing down extra notes, but he couldn't seem to keep his pencil on the paper.

"Kurt, are you okay? You look a little pale, and you're wide awake. Kurt, I think you should get some sleep, it's late, and you have plenty of time to study for English in the morning."

"Blaine, I don't think you understand that I don't have time to sleep at the moment. I have been cramming for these exams for the past week. I'm not going to stop until they are over."

"Kurt it's not healthy…"

"Well, I don't care what you think Blaine. I'm sorry that I can't be a straight A student like you. You don't understand that this is still hard for me. I can't catch up on all of this work at once. I need time, but the teachers here are demanding. I'm sorry if I'm letting you down, but I can't be like you. I think you should leave. I have studying to do."

Without another word, Kurt went back to scribbling down notes for English, while Blaine stared on dumbfounded. He knew something wasn't right with Kurt, but it was just too late to even think about getting to the bottom of it. Maybe in the morning after he crammed for the English exam he would deal with it. But, right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

After Blaine left, Kurt sighed in relief and tried to focus on the answers for Hamlet that he had to know for tomorrow. He felt himself start to nod off before jolting awake.

"No, not right now." Kurt whispered to himself before heading to the bathroom and popping two more into his mouth. He swallowed them back, and went back to hopefully studying the rest of the night.

XxxxX

Blaine was sitting in the common room, cramming in everything he possibly could before the exam in twenty minutes. Kurt trudged into the common room and sat down across from Blaine. He knew that at the moment he should be tired but he took his morning dose of caffeine pills and he felt like he was on top of the world. He could do this for the rest of his life and actually get some stuff done.

Blaine slowly raised his head and looked up at Kurt to see him wide awake and smiling, when just hours ago he was antsy and terrified for the exam.

"I'm assuming you slept well last night." Blaine looked back down at his English book, while trying to remember all five acts from Hamlet.

"Not really. But, I think I have everything down, well for English at least. Are we still on to study Pre-Calc later?"

"Yeah, yeah." Blaine answered still not looking up from his textbook. Kurt nodded and smiled to himself, the motion making him feel dizzy, and the ringing in his ears came back in a second. Kurt groaned out in pain knowing this was the price he would have to pay for taking the pills, and passing all of his classes. He just wanted to make his family proud.

"Kurt…" Blaine waved a hand in front of Kurt's face. "Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt quickly snapped out of his trance making him feel even more dizzy than before. He was seeing about five Blaine's at the moment, but he had to snap out of it.

"Yeah, yup. I am absolutely wonderful." The bell rang signaling the first bell, which meant it was time for them to take their English exam.

XxxxX

"God, I can't believe how simple they made the exam. I really hope I did as good as I think." Blaine boasted while waiting for Kurt's nod of approval. Kurt walked out of the room eyes wide, and pale.

"Yeah…it was something. Please Blaine we both know that you got a perfect score, so you will get a perfect score for the semester." Kurt said playfully bumping his shoulder into Blaine's. He just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Whatever. Did you want to grab some lunch before we start on Pre-Calc?" While Blaine finished his question Kurt let out a big yawn.

"Sorry, yeah. I'll um…I'll meet you there, I have to stop at my room first to drop this off." Kurt said while shaking the blue English book in his hand along with his binder.

"Oh. Okay, yeah I'll save you a seat, you know before Wes and David come and wreak havoc on everyone." Kurt just gave a small smile before turning away and heading to the dorms.

Kurt careful watched his every step making sure he didn't trip on something on accident. Of course the pills decided to stop working halfway through the exam that he could barely concentrate. All he kept thinking about was sleeping for a few years. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up with this, maybe if he took more, than they would work longer? The thought seemed logical enough in Kurt's head to go along with it. He stepped into his bathroom, downing three caffeine pills before dropping his books on the floor and picking up his math book. He swayed on his feet for a few seconds before dragging himself out the door and to the cafeteria.

XxxxX

"Blaine, I'm never going to understand this shit!" Kurt yelled while throwing his pencil across his room. The pencil bounced of the wall before hitting the floor, and rolling under his dresser.

"It's okay. I don't think you need to know this stuff for the exam anyway." Kurt rolled his and started to pace the room quickly.

"Bullshit Blaine. You and I both know this is the only thing that is going to be on that exam." Kurt stopped pacing the room, seeing the spots dance shadows in front of his eyes again. He felt the fear settle in his stomach, it kicked at him left and right making him almost double over in pain. He sat himself down on the edge of the bed. He felt Blaine's eyes watching his back. He didn't know why but it just made him angry.

"Could you please stop looking at me." Kurt said through gritted teeth. Blaine quickly dropped his head, and pretended to go back to studying.

Blaine was scared for Kurt right now. First it was the mood swings – that seem to be back now – then it was the ringing in his ears, to being anxious then to being wide awake. He said that he barely got any sleep. There is no way anyone can manage that with little to no sleep. There was only one other option, but he knew Kurt didn't take drugs either. He just didn't understand.

Kurt was just about to get back to studying his math notes, but he started to feel the food that he ingested early that day start to rise up to his throat. Kurt hurried to the bathroom, right before vomiting into the toilet. In an instant Blaine was by his side, rubbing his back and petting his hair.

After he finished empty the contents in his stomach, he leaned back into Blaine and tried to stop the dizziness from trying to take over. Blaine leaned them both back into the wall, and tried to calm down his racing heart. Blaine didn't know what was wrong with Kurt. All of these symptoms meant so many different things. He just wanted Kurt to get better.

Blaine watched as Kurt tried his hardest to keep his eyes open.

"Kurt, it's okay. You can go to sleep. I'll help you study in the morning and show you all of my short cuts." Kurt just nodded his head before leaning back onto Blaine even more. Blaine smiled before picking up Kurt from under the knees, while supporting his back and laid him down on his bed.

"Promise you'll stay until I fall asleep." Kurt asked fighting with himself to keep eye contact with Blaine. He nodded before laying down next to Kurt and wrapped him up in his arms. He tucked Kurt's head under his chin, and tried to fall asleep.

XxxxX

Blaine woke up at 6 am the next morning to an empty bed, and the sound of retching coming from the bathroom again. Blaine stumbled to the bathroom to see Kurt leaning up against the wall adjacent from the toilet. Blaine looked on with a small sad smile on his face. Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes before stumbling from the floor.

"Kurt, I think you should go to the nurse. What you have could be very dangerous, and who the hell knows what it's doing to your body." Kurt steadied himself against the sink before shaking his head.

"No, Blaine. I'm fine. I think I'm just working myself up over these exams. I'll be fine. Um…I think I'm just going to take a shower really quick. I'll meet you down stairs?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll um…I'll just leave you to it then." Blaine really didn't think it was just nothing. This was going on for about two days now, and he would hate himself if something happened to Kurt.

Kurt started his shower before going to grab a new uniform. He hated what he was doing to himself, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He only had three more exams before had a nice little break from school. Before stepping into the shower, he stripped off his clothes, popped three more tiny white tablets into his mouth and tried to start off the day.

XxxxX

Why didn't Blaine teach Kurt this short cut earlier? It made Pre-Calculus so much easier, if only it wasn't still as boring. Kurt quickly finished jotting down the last of his work, before finding the answer. Thank god he was done; he didn't think he could keep his eyes open to do another problem.

"Hey Blaine, did Kurt just get knocked out?" Wes asked Blaine while looking up from their game of paper football. Blaine whipped his head around and saw Kurt, looking as cute as ever asleep on his desk.

"I guess so. He's had a rough week so far. It's a good thing he is pretty much a genius in science and history."

"Yeah." Wes agreed shooting one more glance in Kurt's direction before going back to their game.

A little after the bell rang, Kurt still didn't show any sign of movement. Blaine tapped Kurt on the shoulder causing him to jerk awake.

"Sorry Kurt, you just kind of fell asleep." Kurt rubbed his eyes while yawning.

"Really? Shit I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. Just waking you up. Um…could you possibly help me study in history later? It's just, I'm so bad at it…" Before Blaine could go any further, Kurt cut him off,

"Blaine, yeah it's fine. Just um…meet me at my room in about five minutes?" Kurt questioned while standing up, and cracking his back. Blaine smiled,

"Yeah, of course. Thank you Kurt."

Kurt just nodded his head before picking up his stuff, and headed off to his room. Kurt knew he needed to pass these exams unless he would be letting everyone down, and then he would have to retake junior year. He really didn't want to feel like Puck for the rest of his life.

Now was the perfect chance, Blaine would be here any minutes, and he had the rest of the day, and all night to study. If only he could keep these damn pills down. He shook out four of the little white pills. He was so focused on those four little pills that he didn't hear the door open.

"Sorry Kurt, but I forgot to tell you…" Blaine froze and watched as Kurt tried to hide the pills from view, not knowing what to do. "Kurt, what are those? Please tell me that you're not taking fucking drugs Kurt!" Blaine yelled out in anger.

"I can do what I want Blaine. Sorry that I'm not as perfect as you. I actually need more than five minutes to study for a huge exam that is half of our fucking grade." Kurt spit out desperately. Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing , but he knew that he had to take action, and he knew it had to be done now.

Blaine rushed over to Kurt as soon as he saw him about to put his hand up to his mouth. Blaine collided with Kurt, knocking the white tablets out of his hand while he wrestled to get the bottle out of the other. Kurt pushed Blaine away from him, and unscrewed the cap off, while trying to portion out more pills.

Blaine regained his balance while smacking the bottle, causing all of the pills to go everywhere.

"Look what you did!" Kurt yelled out while sinking to the floor trying to get the few pills that laid by his feet. Blaine hugged Kurt from behind while freeing the pills in his hands.

The room was filled with loud sobs from Kurt. Blaine tried to calm Kurt down by whispering in his ear, and rocking them back and forth.

"Why did you do this Blaine? I needed those to pass my exams. Now I'm going to fail and…" Kurt didn't even finish his statement before more sobs broke from his throat. Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap, and let his head fall into his neck. He kept rocking him, thinking that if he stopped, then Kurt would try to pick more pills off the floor.

Blaine had no idea what to think. His mind couldn't even process what just happened. He didn't know what to do next, and to be honest he was scared as hell.

"Kurt, how long has this been going on for?" Blaine asked whispering as to not to disturb the almost peace in the room.

"I don't know about a week." Kurt muffled into Blaine's neck. Blaine mind raced with the past few days. He felt like an idiot for denying the truth, and for letting it go on this long. Blaine started to run his finger through Kurt's hair still trying to figure out what to do. He didn't know how long he sat like that, but all he knew was that he would do anything for this boy.

Blaine felt Kurt cling onto his shirt with so much strength. Kurt started to shake with sobs again before crying out,

"I'm sorry Blaine. I am so sorry. I'm sorry." Blaine's eyes filled with tears before shushing Kurt.

"No Kurt. There is nothing to apologize for. I just wish you told me about it." Blaine said while picking up Kurt, and took him to his car. Blaine knew what he could do to help Kurt, and wasn't going to back down this time.

XxxxX

Burt hurried into Kurt's hospital room not believing what he was hearing. He didn't know if he wanted to strangle Kurt or if he wanted to hug the live out of him. How could his boy be so stupid?

"Hey dad," Kurt said sounding weak but put a smile on his face for his dad.

"Don't hey dad me. Do you want to explain to me why you're in this hospital bed? And why you thought taking a whole bottle of caffeine pills would be a good idea?" Burt watched as Kurt sighed and looked to the ceiling to try to blink the tears out his eyes.

"Dad, you don't know how hard Dalton is. It's a great school, and I'm glad that you're actually letting me go, and that you gave up so much to let me go. Their academics are so much harder than McKinley's will ever be. If I failed these exams, I would be screwed, and I would be forced to take the classes, and waste more of your money. Dad…" Kurt was losing the battle of keeping the tears in, and he cursed himself for looking so much weaker then he actually was. He quickly diverted his eyes away from his dad's and down to his hands. "Dad, I didn't want to let you down. I didn't want to let down Carole, Finn, or any one from New Directions. It's a privilege for me to even go to Dalton, and I'm just going to wash it down the drain? I just wanted to make you proud; I wanted to show you that I didn't waste your money in a selfish act." Kurt finished closing his eyes and swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Kid, look at me." Kurt slowly made eye contact with his dad. "No matter how many times I tell you, you won't listen. You aren't wasting our money. It was a family decision to send you hear. We sent to Dalton to keep you away from the bullies hurting you, but now you are just hurting yourself. I love you kid. I don't want to see you hurting anymore. I don't want to lose another Hummel from our family."

Burt stood up from his chair and gathered Kurt in a bone crushing hug. He let a few tears fall into Kurt's hair before pulling back and kissing him on the forehead. Kurt looked up at his dad, and all he felt was regret and pain, and never wanted to see that look in his dad's eyes ever again.

"I love you too dad. I promise to never hurt you again." Kurt looked to his dad hoping to confirm the promise with him. But, all he saw was his dad shake his head.

"You can't promise me that Kurt. Just promise me that next time, you will think before you do something like this again, and that you will talk to someone about it." Kurt nodded his head. Burt gave Kurt one more kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to head home for the night, but I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick you up okay?" Kurt just nodded his head again, not willing himself to speak. He felt like a little kid again, not wanting his father to leave him alone. He hated hospitals, and what was even worse was that he had no support system with him anymore. He sighed in defeat and leaned his head back onto his pillow.

"Knock, knock. A little birdy told me that you didn't like hospitals, and that they were creepy when you are alone." Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled at him before saying,

"Well, that little birdy is right." Blaine walked into his room and sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed, grabbing his hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked while he started to stroke Kurt's knuckle.

"Tired I guess. That's what I get for having almost a whole bottle of caffeine. You have to crash sometime." Kurt shrugged his shoulders and sat up a little bit to look at Blaine better. He squeezed his hand before continuing, "Blaine, I am so sorry, for not telling you, and I am so sorry for just…putting you through this the last few days."

"Kurt no. Like I said before, you have nothing to apologize for. Kurt, I just…" Blaine sighed while squeezing Kurt's hand. "I just don't want anything to hurt you. I wish I could protect you from everything in this world. I care about you so much, and I…I don't know what I would have done to myself if I lost you."

Blaine bit his lip, having an internal debate with himself. He couldn't stop waiting for the perfect moment, because any minute he could be gone. After minutes of Kurt and Blaine just staring at each other, Blaine told all of his thoughts to shut the fuck and did what he wanted to do. He leaned in and kissed Kurt with all the emotions he was feeling. Kurt responded eagerly, putting one hand on the back of Blaine's neck, and the other twisted into his shirt. After a few moments they pulled away, but both were not able to stop looking each other with love in their eyes.

"I think that you should get some sleep." Blaine whispered slowly starting to stand up from the bed.

"I can't. Not unless I have my favorite cuddler with me to keep the monsters away." Kurt said while moving over to make some room on his hospital bed and pulling down Blaine. Once comfortable, Kurt was just on the edge of sleep before he heard Blaine say,

"I'm glad that you're okay." Kurt smiled into Blaine neck before answering,

"Me too."

**AN: Wow. It's been a long time. Um...you know school has been a drag, and so has work. But, I did not give up on my two other stories. I'm hoping to finish them in the future so I can put out another one. Did you like it? Tell me what you thought. **


End file.
